Importable Content
One way to improve Recipes Wiki is to legally import content here. This page lists many Creative Commons and public domain cookbooks and food guides from which content can be imported without asking for permission. Since the works are in the public domain, they can you can copy and paste them into the wiki. Feel free to add public domain sources of recipes to this list. Recipes Published Before 1923 Any work published in the US before 1923 is considered public domain. Out of copyright works also fall into the public domain. The Internet Archive and the Project Gutenberg are good places to search for public domain cookbooks. Below is a sampling of cookbooks published before 1923. Free Online Historic Cookbooks also provides a great list of cookbooks published before 1923. Since these recipes are so old, some may use out-dated methods or language that may have to be edited to be of use to Recipes Wiki readers. Here is a sampling of cookbooks published before 1923: * Gold Medal Flour Cookbook Classic, comprehensive coobook published by the Gold Medal Flour Company in 1910. Pre-cursor to Betty Crocker Cookbooks. * Betty Crocker's Cookbook for boys & girls Out of copyright cookbook for children. Great source of recipes for kids birthday cakes. * Dainty Desserts for Dainty People - Gelatin-based recipes published by the Charles K. Knox company in 1915. While some of the recipes may not be in fashion today, most can still be made in today's kitchens. Includes some great vintage illustrations. * Allinson Vegetarian Cookery Book - Vegetarian cookbook, also from 1915. * For Luncheon and Supper Guests US Government Publications There are a ton of US government recipes that have recipes on them. This is just a sampling of them. For a bigger list, visit the recipes portal on usa.gov. Be sure to do a search to make sure the article isn't already on the wiki. * Fruit and Vegetable Recipes: Search - A searchable database of fruit and vegetable recipes published by the US Centers for the US Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. You can search for recipes by food and meal types. * Keep the Beat: Heart Healthy Recipes by the National Heart, Blood and Lung Institute - "As the recipes in this special collection show, you do not have to lose flavor to gain heart health and "keep the beat". Enjoy "Crispy Oven-Fried Chicken," "Red Hot Fusilli," "Crunchy Pumpkin Pie," and "Summer Breezes Smoothie." Contains more than 100 pages of tempting heart healthy, taste-tested recipes sure to please you and your family. Turn your meals from "ho-hum" to "yum-yum" experiences." '' This cookbook is in PDF format. If your computer cannot handle PDF files, you can open it using PDF Me Not. * Recipes and Tips for Healthy, Thrify Meals by the US Department of Agriculture - Includes about 50 pages of recipes, staring on page 19. Like Keep the Beat, this cookbook is a PDF file, so you may want to open it using the PDF Me Not version instead. * Recipe Finder - Searchable database of recipes submitted by nutrition and health professionals and organizations provided by the Food Stamp Nutrition Connection. * The Great American Potluck - Published by the Library of Congress' American Memory Project, these are recipes shared by immigrants to America. * Delicious Heart Healthy Latino Recipes by the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute - ''"Learn to cook some of your favorite traditional Latino dishes in a heart healthy way. This bilingual cookbook contains 23 tested recipes that cut down on fat, especially saturated fat, cholesterol, and sodium but not on taste. These delicious recipes are destined to become family favorites." This cookbook is in PDF format. If your computer cannot handle PDF files, you can open it using PDF Me Not. * Heart Healthy Home Cooking African American Style by the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute - "Prepare your favorite African American dishes in ways that protect you and your family from heart disease and stroke. These 20 tested recipes will show you how to cut back on fat, especially saturated fat, cholesterol, salt, and sodium and still have great-tasting food. Delicious foods from spicy southern barbecued chicken to sweet potato pie are included." This cookbook is in PDF format. If your computer cannot handle PDF files, you can open it using PDF Me Not. * A Healthier You - Recipes arranged by cooktime, published by the US Centers for Disease Control & Prevention. * Recipes - Indian Health Services - Recipes designed for Native Americans with Disabilities * Creative Recipes for Less Familiar USDA Commodities Used by Household Programs - A 28-page collection of recipes for less familiar commodity foods. Includes appetizers, beverages, entrees, side dishes, desserts, and breads, all of which use USDA commodities. Food Articles US Government Publications * Fruit and Vegetable of the Month - Published by the US Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Fruit and Vegetable of the Month features food encyclopedia style articles geared toward the home chef. As an added bonus, each article features a recipe which can also be added to Recipes Wiki. Images Category:Recipes wiki